We meet again !
by Ashry 42
Summary: Two years have passed since Ikuto left Japan to find his father but now he has come back, although not for long. Right now this is a one-shot but I might make it into an actually story.


___**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara! It rightfully belongs to it's owner Peach-Pit. I am not trying to make profit out of it. Just practicing my writing skills with my favorite manga !_

* * *

Amu waited eagerly in front of the arrival gate. _They should be arriving soon_, she thought. Suddenly the glass door slid open and people started pouring out. She stretched herself as tall as she could to get a better view over the heads. _If only I weren't so short, _she thought frustrated.

"There he is! I see him!" Ran exclaimed, waving frantically one hand with her pink pompom and pointing with the other. She was floating just above Amu's head so she could easily spot him.

"Yoru is with him too" Miki commented.

"Oh, I see them too!" Su added.

Amu finally managed to find the person she was looking for; his tall frame and midnight blue hair couldn't go unnoticed for very long. She also noticed that she wasn't the only one looking at him.

"Whose that handsome guy?"

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

Amu didn't hear the rest of the babble for she ran straight to him.

"Wait for us Amu-chan!" Ran raced after her, Miki and Su on her tail.

"Ikuto!" Amu waved, smiling.

Upon hearing her voice, Ikuto instantly stopped, and turned to stare at Amu in surprise. _What is she doing here? _

"Ah! It's Amu and her Shugo Charas! What are they doing here, nya?" Yoru voiced out Ikuto's thoughts.

Amu stopped dead in front of him, still smiling. "It's been a long time! How are you?"

Before Ikuto could answer, Yoru let out a playful "Yo!" and went to join Amu's Shugo Charas.

"How did you know I was coming?" Ikuto asked.

"Utau told me." Amu said.

"Hmm." He acknowledged, staring intensely at Amu.

Amu noticed this and felt as if his sapphire eyes were seeping into her. She started to feel uncomfortable, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. "Wh-what is it?"

"You've grown." He stated. _But not enough_, he finished in his head, a slight look of discontent flashed though his face.

Amu looked back confused. _Why isn't he happy about it? He's the one who keeps telling me to grow up._

Ikuto blinked twice as if to snap out of his trance and started walking away, hands in pockets. Amu quickly followed and walked by his side. Her Shugo Charas followed more slowly, keeping a pace behind.

"So what have you been up to Yoru?" Ran asked in her usual perky mood.

"Lot's of stuff!" He replied grinning.

"Like what?" Ran encouraged.

"It's a secret, nya." He winked.

Ran looked disappointed and let her arms fall to her side.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.

"Not really." Ran joked, grinning.

"That's not very nice, nya…" Yoru's cat ears dropped.

"I missed you…" Miki murmured, although not loud enough for them to hear. She watched them from a distance, to shy to go up to them.

Meanwhile Amu was trying to make conversation.

"So… how long are you staying this time?" She inquired.

"A week." He replied, not bothering to look back.

"Oh…" She looked down, disappointed. Then looked back at him. "And what brought you here?"

"Remember I told you that the orchestra I work at tours the world? This time it's Japan."

She brightened up. "So you'll be doing a concert?"

"Yeah."

Just then she noticed the violin he had been carrying on his back, and the memories of him playing came back to her, giving her a warm feeling.

"Could I come and see?" She heartily asked, almost pleading.

He finally turned his head to look at her. "Do you have a ticket?"

"Uh… no." she replied, dumbfounded.

"Thought so." He smirked then turned his head back ahead.

"Do you know where I could get one?" She asked hopefully.

"You can't. All the tickets were sold out." He stated, then after a while glanced at her. She was looking discouraged, staring at the ground.

He let out a soft sigh and rummaged though his pocket. Once he found the item, he placed it in her hand. She stared at it for a second then a smile spread on her lips. She swung her head up to him, her eyes sparkling. "Is this the ticket?"

He nodded. Then abruptly stopped and turned around completely to focus all his attention on her. "But you will have to pay me back." He grinned, slowly getting closer to her.

"H-How?" she gulped, feeling tense.

He took hold of her chin and lightly lifted her head up so that she would stare straight into his eyes. "How about a kiss?" he cooed.

Amu's Shugo Charas gasped at the same time as they watched the scene. "He's going to kiss Amu!" They said in unison.

Her eyes widened and her face started to feel hot. She knew she was blushing madly. Her heart started beating faster. _Is he really going to k-k-kiss me ?!_ She wondered and closed her eyes, preparing for the impact, feeling his proximity. But suddenly she felt a peck on the cheek. She snapped her eyes open and saw that Ikuto was no longer leaning towards her and was wearing his trademark smirk, chuckling.

She clapped a hand on her cheek and stared back at him in astonishment. "On the cheek?" she exclaimed.

"Where else did you want me to kiss you, perverted kid?" he retorted. Yoru laughed.

She turned crimson red. "I-I-I'm no pervert! You are, you perverted cat-eared cosplay guy!" she blurt out, pointing an accusing finger at him, then shot Yoru a death glare which made him instantly stop.

"Isn't that insult getting a little old?" Ikuto asked apathetically.

"No. That's what you are!" Amu denounced. Glaring at him once more.

"Whatever."

"And besides" she calmed down a bit "I'm not a child anymore."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not! I'm fourteen!" Her anger rose again.

"So you're a child." He stated sternly, in a manner that didn't make you want to contradict him.

She pouted, which made him relax a little and grin. "Why? Did you want me to kiss you on the lips?" He teased.

She gaped, shocked "Of course not!" then her face flushed in anger but also in embarrassment. "That's not what I meant, you- you- you pervert! I'm just saying that so you would stop teasing me, that's all!" She stuttered, crossing her arms and looking away. "Baka." She added under her breath.

Ikuto continued to smile, but this time it wasn't a teasing one. _She's cute when she gets all flustered like that_, he thought.

"Come on." He beckoned her with a nod to the side, and started walking again. She blinked a few times and stared at him in confusion at the sudden change of mood, before running up to him, walking by his side once again.

They walked side by side in silence for a while. Amu would always walk close by him, and it felt normal to have him by her side. Just being together was more than words could ever do.

Ikuto noticed this too, which gave him a warm feeling in his heart. _No matter how many times I tease her she will always come back for me. _Ikuto remembered the first time she had heard him play the violin. When he had finished, she had pin pointed his exact feelings just by listening to his music. They shared this closeness that even the most complex words could not define.

* * *

_**AN:** __This is my first Shugo Chara fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it. _Right now this is a one-shot but I might make it into an actually story. I'm working on it. Also originally I didn't put the Shugo Chara's. In the actually story they won't be there because at the end of the manga they disappear. But at the end of the anime they are still there, and right now this is just a one-shot so it doesn't matter much. 

_Also, even if I do a story it won't be for a while because i'm rewatching the series to get into the detail, writing down information about each episode. (It's hard work making a believable story, trying to not get too Out Of Character) I haven't watch Shugo Chara in a long time; the last time I watched it was when it came out (between 2008 and 2010) so yeah... It's been a while... But I really like the series so I don't mind._

_Please review ! Reviews make any writer happy !_


End file.
